Putih
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: "Soalnya...aku tidak menyangka kalau Kematian akan terlihat seperti warna putih." Percakapan kecil antara Hjalmar dengan Kematian. Warning inside.


Summary: "Soalnya...aku tidak menyangka kalau Kematian akan terlihat seperti warna putih." Percakapan kecil antara Hjalmar dengan Kematian. Warning inside.

Warning: miss-typo(s), ficlet, kemungkinan OOC, bahasa 'agak-tidak-baku' XD, random.

* * *

Ole Lukøje © H. C. Andersen.

Putih © Heixarn Mizu

Hjalmar duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Aneh, empuknya kasur dan hangat kamar tidurnya biasanya membuatnya cepat terlelap. Tapi sedari tadi ia hanya bisa memandang dinding kamarnya tanpa menutup matanya. Sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Wush! Angin malam ini berhembus lebih kencang dan menusuk dari biasanya. _Benar-benar aneh_, pikirnya cemas, _lebih baik aku segera tidur saja_. Ia pun menutup jendela tersebut.

Sambil berjingkat, Hjalmar kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ditariknya selimut hijau zamrud kesayangannya itu sampai menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai turun, dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Tenang. Tenang sekali. Angin yang bertiup kencang tadi sudah tidak terdengar suaranya. Bunyi jangkrik dan binatang nokturnal yang biasanya sedikit meramaikan malam kini tak terdengar suaranya. Hanya suara napasnya sendiri yang bisa ia dengar. Bumi seakan berhenti berputar.

Seakan-akan Hjalmar berada di tengah-tengah ruang hampa udara di angkasa.

Gelap. Sunyi. Menyesakkan.

Badannya menegang saat kesunyian mencekam itu tiba-tiba buyar saat sebuah ketukan terdengar. Hjalmar terdiam di dalam selimutnya, terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

Jendelanya kembali diketuk oleh tamu tak diundang tersebut, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lembut.

Perlahan Hjalmar menyingkap selimutnya, menangkap lebih jelas sosok yang berdiri di sisi luar jendela kamarnya. Siapa?

Ia pun melompat girang dari tempat tidurnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu!"

Kematian hanya mengeluarkan senyum sinis. Mantel hitamnya yang lembut berkibar ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi, membungkus atasan seragam kavaleri-nya yang dihiasi benang perak yang bersinar. Memancarkan kesan indah sekaligus misterius, seperti mati itu sendiri.

_Apakah anak ini tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan di sini..?_

"Saudaramu pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku. Apakah kau akan bercerita tentang kehidupan bawah laut? Oh oh! Atau tentang lima kacang polong di kolam yang belum sempat saudaramu-" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat sosok Kematian yang mendekat. Mata bocah lelaki itu melebar, menunjukkan rasa kagum. Alis Kematian terangkat begitu menyadari ekspresi bocah tersebut.

"Ah, maaf aku memandangmu dengan tidak sopan."ujar Hjalmar, masih terlihat kagum, "Soalnya...aku tidak menyangka kalau Kematian akan terlihat seperti warna putih."

"Eh?" Kematian tak menyangka komentar seperti itu akan keluar dari sang bocah, "Seperti warna putih? Maksudmu?"

Hjalmar menggangguk-angguk dengan semangat, "Kalau di buku ceritaku adikku, di sekelilingmu selalu terlihat asap ungu dan hitam berputar. Menyeramkan. Aku benci warna gelap seperti itu. Wajahmu juga dibuat jahat sekali." Dahinya mengerut saat membayangkannya, "Tapi, walaupun sekarang memakai pakaian serba hitam, sekelilingmu terlihat bersinar! Seperti ada asap putih cerah yang mengikutimu!"ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Kematian memandangnya dengan dingin. "Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi. Mana ada yang seperti itu ada di sekelilingku. Warna putih hanya cocok untuk orang-orang baik, bocah."ujarnya singkat. Hjalmar mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Lagipula, kau kan orang baik. Jadi tentu saja putih cocok untukmu."

Ada rasa nyeri di dada Kematian saat mendengar ucapan Hjalmar tersebut. Rasanya sakit sekali...tapi sekaligus membuatnya ingin tertawa dan memeluk anak ini.

Kematian terbiasa dengan tatapan menyeramkan orang lain. Ia juga terbiasa dengan wajah ketakutan orang-orang yang 'dijemput'-nya. Wajah mereka yang ia datangi selalu terlihat muram dan gelap.

Tanpa disadarinya, ekspresinya wajah lambat laun mulai terlihat muram dan datar juga.

Ia tak terbiasa dengan senyum dan keceriaan. Begitu juga dengan sensasi hangat yang ia dapatkan dari anak ini. _Perasaan apa ini..? Menyenangkan... Rasanya, rasanya seperti ingin terus tersenyum._

Ia berjalan kembali ke keretanya, memberi isyarat kepada Hjalmar agar segera mengikutinya.

"Naiklah ke keretaku."

"Eh? Apa kau akan bercerita sekarang?! Apa yang akan kau ceritakan?!"

Kematian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusias Hjalmar. "Itu tergantung buku nilaimu. Ayo, naiklah."

Hjalmar dengan penuh semangat menaiki jendela, lalu duduk di kereta kuda sang Kematian. Kali ini penumpang kereta tersebut hanya ia sendiri. "Aku selalu mendapat nilai baik, kok! Ayo cepat, Kematian! Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar cerita indahmu!"

"Ya." Dan kereta kuda sang Kematian kembali melaju, menuju langit gelap tanpa batas bertahtakan bintang di atas mereka.

_Terima kasih bocah, sudah mengajarkanku betapa indahnya kebahagiaan itu._

* * *

Author notes: Dibuat setengah ngebut setelah pulang sekolah karena saya sedang terkena WB dan takut idenya bakal hilang lagi. Dan Kematian di sini terdengar seperti...preman? :/ :headdesk. Maaf kalo OOC dan random dan pendek parah.. Btw, salahkah saya meletakkan fic ini di fandom fairytale? :/

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
